Vehicle tire pressure management systems that actively pump pressurized air to the tires need an actuator valve to make and break the connection from the compressor to the tire. A spring loaded check valve of the type typically found in a tire stem is an available, proven means of opening and blocking a passage into the tire interior. Therefore, an actuator that incorporates such a check valve, and can open and close it on command, is a logical choice. A typical means to open and close the check valve is a spring returned piston that is pushed forward by the air pressure, and pops back when the pressure is removed. Such an actuator is simple, because it operates passively in response to the same pressurized air used to inflate the tire. However, air must not be allowed to accumulate and compress ahead of the piston as it moves, or its forward motion would be retarded. Therefore, a vent passage to atmosphere is provided behind the piston. The motion of the piston would also be retarded if the interface between the piston and the cylindrical passage that it slides in were too tight. If there is too much sliding clearance, however, then a good deal of pressurized air can leak past the piston and out the vent to atmosphere, which is wasted work by the compressor. This is known as bypass leakage. These competing concerns mean that the manufacturing tolerances of the piston and passage must be tightly held, which is expensive.